1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paper drilling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paper drilling apparatus to effect the drilling of holes in a stacked sheet of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various drilling machines are utilized in the prior art to direct holes in a stack of paper for subsequent binding and the like of such paper products. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,421 to Sickinger utilizing a stacked sheet oriented in a vertical orientation relative to a drilling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,404 to Grinnel, et al. wherein a stack of sheets to be bound is fed into a drilling apparatus positioned above a drill head and received within a slot of the machine to orient the paper stack for the drilling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,611 to Burns sets forth a paper drill of specific configuration for use in a drilling machine formed with an underlying support plate.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved paper drilling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.